


Garreg Mach Cat Cafe

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU Cat Cafe, Disability, Eventually Dimitri/Byleth, M/M, No Spoilers, Slow Burn, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Byleth at the age of twenty years old found a job at a cat cafe where all he needs to do is being a caretaker over the felines. He never went to an actual school for he was homeschooled and went traveling around the world with his father from a very young age. It was only recently that his father declared no more moving all around and that they will be staying at one location.Dimitri at the age of eighteen years was pulled into a small and modest cat cafe. He did not know that his life would change.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your job is to care, watch over, and protect the cats. Although since the requirement for those who enter must be eighteen years or older there should not be too many issues in regards of possible rough treatment of the cats.” Rhea said calmly and Byleth slowly nods his head. “I’m certain you will perform beautifully in being the care taker of the cats. There is no need to do much interaction with the customers since the main focus are the cats and you are not a waiter.”

“Understood.” Byleth stated and there was no emotion in his voice. Rhea smiles before leaving the room and in about an hour the cat café will be opening up it’s door for the grand opening. The cats are kept separate from where food is being served.

Byleth opens up the booklet which has the list of the cats in the café along with a photo of said cat and a few remarks about each cat, but nothing about the likes or dislikes for the cats. The booklet is very light for only six sheets of paper and there was barely any writing. Five cats and one kitten.

Byleth quietly sits down on the ground and allows the cats to come to him. The first one to arrive was Pirate a male calico cat who lived in an abusive household his right eye was cut out by the previous owner along with having numerous scars on his body. The previous owner was sentenced to life in jail for did not only abuse the cat, but also done other crimes which were brought to light.

“You will be safe here, Pirate.” Byleth muttered and he very gently gave the cat a light little pat on the head. All of the cats can be adopted and he is responsible for deciding whether or not someone can adopt the cat. Pirate was laying on Byleth’s lap and very quietly purring. A simple black patch was covering up Pirate’s missing eye. Soon Byleth was surrounded by the other felines. 

Midnight a male cat with smooth black fur, yellow eyes, and missing half of his tail. Midnight’s tail had been cut off by an unknown person and the cat was taken to the shelter for the family was unhappy because half of the cat’s tail is gone. 

Winter a male cat with smooth white fur, blue eyes, and he is blind in both eyes. He was taken to the shelter because there is a new baby in the home and do not want to take any chances. 

Princess a female cat with fluffy white fur, green eyes, and her movements are wobbly. She was placed in the shelter after her owner became annoyed with the cat’s recent wobbliness. Princess has cerebellar hypoplasia.

Tabby a female cat with striped patterned fur, yellow eyes, and she has three legs. She was born having only three legs. She was passed from home to home to home until finally landing at a shelter.

Princeling a male kitten with fluffy yellow fur, blue eyes, and those eyes might become a different color when he becomes a full fledge cat. He was found curled up about a foot away from his mother and siblings. His mother and siblings had been killed by a wild animal leaving Princeling the only survivor. Princelings eyes had only recently opened up when that event occurred.  
-  
Dimitri was standing outside ‘Garreg Mach Cat Cafe’ and he was a bit hesitant to enter although his therapist had suggested playing with cats as a type of therapy. There are no other people around. There is sign declaring ‘Garreg Mach Cat Café Grand Opening’ in big bold words to the right side of the cafe doors.

A young man with teal hair, blue eyes, all-black outfit, and the black outfit highlighting his pale skin. A stone like expression on the delicate yet handsome face. The glittery rainbow-colored cat shape name badge and the name delicately written in a thin black marker ‘Byleth’ standing out amongst the colorful name badge appearance.

Byleth reaches out, grabs Dimitri’s wrist, and pulling him inside of the cat cafe. 

“Ah, wait a moment…” Dimitri started to say, but it was too late and he is already inside along with Byleth’s hand no longer on his wrist. Byleth walks away without saying a single word.

“Welcome! My name is Flayn.” Flay said cheerfully and a bright smile on her lips. Dimitri mentally sighs and he followed her as she guided him to what she declared to be the best table. He notices her name badge has a square shape and the entire thing is white expect for ‘Flayn’ messily written in black marker.

“Here you can look at the cats in the other room without having to go in. Well ah do not have a lot of cats right now. My Boss she managed to secure five cats along with one kitten.” Flayn commented while handing over the menu. “The caretaker of the adorable felines is Byleth. The one in charge of cooking the food along with making the drinks is Seteth and he is my big brother. I’ll let you take a look at the menu.”

Dimitri nods his head and he glances down at the menu. He can order a Chamomile tea and then can leave this warm place without feeling guilty. He can still feel the lingering warmth from Byleth’s hand on his left wrist. To think such warmth can come from someone with a stony expression.

‘I wonder how the cats think of such a man.’ Dimitri thought and he glances at the large window to take a simple look to see the situation. Byleth holding a cat in his arms like a baby. The cat appears to be a calico and highly likely to be female. He notices a simple black eyepatch on the calico’s right eye and numerous scars on the poor cat’s body. It would be great to think the eyepatch is simply for looks, but highly likely there to cover up the missing eye for there are scars on the cat. Must have been through a lot.

“Have you decided what you want to order? The cat that Byleth is holding in his arm is Pirate and that poor kitty went through a lot.” Flayn’s voice grabbed Dimitri’s attention and he looks at her. “The felines here have been through a lot, but I’m certain with enough love and attention that they can make a full recovery.”

“Yes. Oh can the cats be adopted?” Dimitri asked quietly and his eyes looking at ‘Pirate’ being held by Byleth.

“Yes. However it is up to Byleth on that matter.” Flayn stated and then smiled. “I’ll take your order and after you are all done then can go to the cat area. The cats arrived yesterday and Byleth only started working here about two hours ago so I hope that you will take it easy on them.”  
-  
Byleth carefully placed Pirate down and then he had to pick the cat up again because of that pleading expression in Pirate’s eye. So he decided to hold the cat using one arm and he finishes setting up the last kitty condo. There are only five cats and one kitten, but there are a lot of toys and numerous other things for them to play with to keep them entertained. The felines kept close to Byleth and he did not mind it merely had to be a bit more careful so won’t hurt them by mistake.

After completing the task of setting up the area he sits down on the sofa. Pirate on his lap. Princeling struggling to jump up onto the sofa. Byleth with great ease carefully picks up the kitten and places him next to Pirate making certain to have Princeling where the other cat see him. Princess was climbing her way up the sofa very determined. Winter curled up by Byleth’s right ankle and Midnight curled up by Byleth’s left ankle. Tabby sitting up straight and about a foot in-front of Byleth’s feet.

Dimitri saw the peaceful scene of Byleth surrounded by the felines and he slowly opened the door. 

“Hello. I was wondering if I could adopt Pirate?” Dimitri asked even though he silently hated ruining the peaceful scene with his presence. Byleth blinked his eyes, he looked blankly at the young man, and a very slight frown appearing on his lips.

“No.” Byleth said without any expression and he places Pirate along with Princeling to the side. He got up from the sofa making sure to be careful of the cats.

“Why?” Dimitri asked him and he felt like someone was squeezing his heart. When he saw Pirate at first sight wanted to adopt the cat. Byleth grabs the feline booklet and he hands it over to Dimitri. “What is this?”

“Information about the five cats and the kitten.” Byleth replied simply and he looks at Dimitri. “The felines only recently arrived here and they need time to adapt.”

Dimitri nods his head, opens the booklet, and silently starts reading. Byleth grabs his water bottle and slowly drinking it while the younger man is reading. The amount of writing is little so it did not take long at all.

“I realize that I was a bit rude and I apologize. My name is Dimitri. Can I please play with the cats?” Dimitri asked him and Byleth nods his head at him. Dimitri looks down at the cats and to be honest he has no idea what he should after all does not want to frighten the felines.

Byleth bends down and picks up Princeling. He gives the kitten a kiss on the top of his head before holding Princeling in-front of Dimitri.

“The kitten? What if I drop him? He looks very fragile.” Dimitri was very hesitant and Byleth lets out a soft sigh. He holds the kitten with one hand and uses his other hand to pull Dimitri by the wrist to the sofa. Dimitri sits down and Byleth places the kitten onto Dimitri’s lap before walking away. “Thank you, Byleth.”

“Relax and let the other cats come to you.” Byleth commented to him and he grabs his water bottle to finish drinking it. Pirate makes sounds directed at Winter and he helps to guide the blind cat to Byleth.

Princess was on the sofa and she was about a foot away from Dimitri. Then after a few minutes starts wobbling her way towards him. Tabby curls up about a foot away from the right side of Dimitri’s foot. Midnight jumps up onto the sofa and he simply stares at Dimitri with a hint of curiosity.

“I had a cat once when I was a child.” Dimitri stated and he did not mention about how one day everything came crashing down that event occurred on his fourteenth birthday. How his father, step-mother, eight-year cat, and some of his friends had been murdered by a few highly armed robbers who broke in. A surprise birthday party, but yet ended in tragedy and he was the only one to survive. He nearly died on that day, but he unlike the others lived. He has been seeing both a therapist and psychologist for four years.

“I never had any pets.” Byleth told him as he brings over a box of cat treats and hands it over to Dimitri.

“I would not have been able to guess it.” Dimitri was a bit surprised and he opens the box of cat treats. He was a bit curious why Byleth never had any pets, but does not want to pry.

“One treat per cat. Princeling is too little he does not get a cat treat until he is older.” Byleth explained to him. He picks up Winter and places him close to Dimitri. “Winter should receive the treat first then the other cats. Put the treat on the center of your palm and hold it close to Winter’s mouth so he can eat it.”

Dimitri faintly smiles and after a moment of sniffing Winter eats the treat. Byleth picks up Pirate and sets him on the sofa a few feet away from Dimitri.

“This cat cafe has only disabled and broken cats?! A cat cafe should only have healthy, normal, and adorable cats!” A man shouted and his voice sounding angry. “It is fucking ridiculous. I bet you and the others working here must have something wron-“

“It does not cost any money to see and play with the cats. Leave at once you are not welcome here..” Flayn stated firmly and her arms firmly crossed along with a deep frown on her lips. “No need to stay here.”

“Oh what are you going to do about it little girl?” The man asked taunting and he walks up towards her. Flayn’s eyes for a moment started to glow, but then Byleth appeared and grabbed the man by the elbow. Without a change in expression he drags the man out the door by the elbow, the man growling out in pain, and swearing.

“If you come back the police will be called.” Byleth informed the man and he walked back inside. The man stormed off while loudly promising to make a negative review of Garreg Mach Cat Cafe. Flayn handed disinfectant hand wipes to Byleth.

“Honestly that man was very rude. All cats deserve love, care, and affection. I and everyone here does not have anything wrong with us.” Flayn stated and her cheeks puffed out. “I really wanted to punch him in the mouth.”

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asked with concern in his voice to Flayn and Byleth. Byleth did not reply, he simply opens the door, and walks back into the cat area.

“Perfectly alright. Oh did you have fun with the cute kitties?” Flayn asked cheerfully and a smile on her lips. “Sorry for the disturbance. Ah hopefully it doesn’t happen again. Byleth did not receive any injuries.”

Dimitri was sitting down at a table. He was torn between going back to the cat area or to leave this place. The door opens and a person walks in.

“Hello, Jeralt.” Flayn greeted and then asked him. “Are you here to check up on Byleth?”

“Well to check up on my kid and try out the menu here, Flayn.” Jeralt replied and he glances at the window seeing that his child is hugging a cat, but then notices a certain movement. “Say did something happen?”

“Yes. How did you know?” Flayn questioned him and Jeralt lets out a little chuckle.

“Because of my kid. He always has such a stony expression, but I can tell when something is wrong. So what happened? Should I have that Alois patrol the area? He is goofy, but he can do his job.” Jeralt answered and Flayn briefly explained what happened. Dimitri couldn’t help, but listen in for there are so few people and the voices can carry.

‘The man Jeralt and Byleth do not look alike at all.’ Dimitri thought and his tea has gone a bit cold. He watches as Jeralt enters the cat room, gives Byleth a hug, and couldn’t help noticing Byleth’s blank expression along with not returning the hug.

“Are you enjoying your job?” Jeralt asks and he receives a nod from his son. “That’s great. Do you have a favorite cat?”

Byleth shakes his head and Jeralt lets out a chuckle.

“I thought the cat with an eyepatch is a favorite since you holding him in your arms.” Jeralt commented and Byleth tilts his head to the side. “You look very comfortable around these cats. Since we are not moving all over the place. Want to have your very own cat?”

“No.” Byleth replied and he looks up at his father. “I have a job and the cat would be alone for hours.”

Jeralt lets out a sigh and he rub’s the top of his son’s head. Dimitri opens the door to the cat room and enters.

“Well then I’ll leave you to your job make sure to call me so I can pick you up from work to go back home.” Jeralt told him and then he thought for a moment. “I’ll also send you a text message so you will remember. See you later.”

Byleth nods his head, Jeralt walks away, and then Pirate was placed into Dimitri’s arms.

“He likes being held like a baby.” Byleth informed Dimitri and he walks away to add a sentence to Pirate’s sheet of paper. The four cats and the kitten currently taking a nap. Dimitri did not have time to feel nervous for holding a cat while standing up.

“How old are you? I recently turned eighteen. You look around my age.” Dimitri said after several minutes of pure silence and still holding Pirate.

“Twenty.” Byleth stated and he brings out a cat teaser wand. “You can put Pirate down and see if he wants to play.”

Dimitri carefully places Pirate down and he receives the cat teaser wand from Byleth.

“Make certain to have it where he can see the toy. His right eye is gone.” Byleth reminded him and he plans to re-do the booklet for the felines. Dimitri silently decided that he will certainly come back to Garreg Mach Cat Cafe. Along with suggesting it to what few friends he has to perhaps pay a visit to this place.

Dimitri lost track of time and there was no one to remind him only when his stomach growled did he look at his watch.

“Thank you, Byleth. I had fun with the cats.” Dimitri informed him before leaving and he thought perhaps he might receive a nod or no reply at all.

“The cats had fun too. Come back soon, Dimitri.” Byleth said quietly to him and Dimitri felt a bit stunned along with his heart slightly racing after hearing his name from Byleth’s mouth.

“Of course. I will see the cats and you again, Byleth.” Dimitri promised before walking out and he pinches his cheeks to calm his racing heart. Well tomorrow he can honestly inform his therapist that he played with cats at the recently opened Garreg Mach Cat Cafe along with saying thank you to the therapist. He won’t mention that he had to be pulled in by the wrist by the cat caretaker Byleth to enter the cat cafe or how at the end for some reason his heart was racing a bit.

Jeralt arrives on time to pick up his son and he notices there is a very faint smile on Byleth's lips. He decided against questioning after all it is nice to actually see a smile on his son's lips although it is barely noticable, but still a smile is a smile. Perhaps being surrounded by cats for hours was the reason for that smile.

"I wonder if Dimitri will come again. He wants to adopt Pirate so he will come again." Byleth voice was very quiet and went unheard by his father. The music in the car was playing, Jeralt humming happily, and in a wonderful mood for seeing his son finally having a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying (^_^)/* and comments help to motivate me to keep on going onward.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeralt had decided it is best for his son to have a stable environment no longer being on the move. It is important to make connections and he will not always be able to be there for his kid. After all he is forty five years although he does not look like it and has no plans of dying, but who knows what the future will bring and he wants to make certain his kid will be okay even when he is gone.

He has always known his child has been different such as being unable to feel physical pain and it was when his child was five years discovered the medical term for it is called congenital insensitivity to pain. It was only recently that he discovered after numerous tests from Doctors that his son is autistic. The resources for adults with autism is lacking while there are a lot more resources for children. He had noticed that Byleth was different from a young age, but did not feel the need to have his son thoroughly checked out or anything. He had homeschooled Byleth thus no teachers or interacting daily with peers for his kid.

He merely wanted to keep his son by his side almost all the time thus homeschooled him and he wanted to take his child out to explore the world. To travel all around the world had been his wife’s dream to travel with him and their baby. His beloved wife had died after giving birth to Byleth and it was a very close call for Byleth. Even at birth his son did not cry out. To him the most important thing has to be that his dear child is alive.

“At work make sure to be careful of the cat’s claws.” Jeralt informed his son and Byleth nods his head in agreement. It is great that it is currently winter which means his son will always be wearing long sleeves and pants. When it gets hot outside then he will be a bit worried after all Byleth has no sensitive of pain could be heavily clawed or bitten, but yet would be unable to feel it. “Alois will be in the area keeping a look out for any troublemakers. Oh I forgot that I never showed you a photo of him.”

Jeralt pulls out his cell phone, clicks on message with the name ‘Chatterbox’, and clicks on the selfie that Alois had sent him.

“This is what he looks like…” Jeralt told him and Byleth nods his head. “I put his contact as chatterbox for that man talks too much and constantly attempting to tell jokes which really do fall flat. Can you tell me about the felines that you are looking after.”

“Pirate almost always wanting to be held, he does not have a right eye, and he has sixteen scars on his body. His right eye had been cut out by his previous owner along with receiving those scars from said previous owner. Midnight half of his tail was cut off by an unknown person and he had been sent to the shelter because of the missing tail. Winter is blind in both eyes and he was given up because there was a new baby in the house. Princess has cerebellar hypoplasia and her owner couldn’t take her wobbliness anymore thus give her up. Tabby was born with three legs and she was passed around several times until landing at the shelter. Princeling is a kitten and he is the lone survivor of a wild animal attack his mother and siblings were killed by the animal.” Byleth explained and his father handed him a bottle of water. Byleth slowly drinking the bottled water.

“Sounds like they have been through a lot and I’m certain from now on their lives will be better.” Jeralt commented and Byleth nods his head in agreement. “I assume these felines can be adopted.”

“Yes. However I want to be certain they adjust. I want the cats to have a forever home.” Byleth muttered and Jeralt smiles at him.

“It has been only a day and you are already attached to those cats.” Jeralt said calmly and he received a blank expression from his son. “Well was there anyone visiting the cats?”

“Dimitri.” Byleth replied simply and he glances away. Jeralt smiles and takes the empty water bottle from his son.

“Anything you can tell me about this Dimitri?” Jeralt asked him and Byleth hummed for a moment before speaking.

“He is eighteen. He is taller than me. He has blond hair and blue eyes. The first sentence he said to me was expressing his desire to adopt Pirate to which I turned him down. He played with the cats for hours.” Byleth told his father and then mentioned. “Before leaving he told me that he will be seeing the cats again.”

“Are you looking forward to him visiting?” Jeralt questioned him and Byleth walked away from his father. Jeralt chuckles to himself for this is the first time his son has taken an interest in someone. It was a bit difficult to tell, but for the first time he saw Byleth's cheeks turning a little bit pink. Hopefully this Dimitri will go back to the cat cafe again and wasn't just saying that just to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying (^_^)/* and comments help to motivate me to keep on going onward. Thank you for the comments so far (^_^) 
> 
> What do you all think of Byleth?


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri talked to his therapist about the garreg mach cat café and most of his experience there.

“How did it make you feel being told no that you are unable to adopt Pirate?” The therapist asked calmly and Dimitri smiles at her.

“I felt crushed, but those cats recently arrived and it wouldn’t make sense to be able to adopt on the first day.” Dimitri replied and he recalls how much care Byleth put forth towards the felines. A stony expression, but a caring heart.

“What was the name of the caretaker for the five cats and one kitten? You had mentioned the glittery rainbow-colored cat shape badge and how the name was delicately written, but no mentions of his name.” The therapist informed him and he lets out a light chuckle.

“I didn’t mention his name? Well his name is Byleth.” Dimitri told her and she nods her head in acknowledgment while mentally noting that her patient says the name ‘Byleth’ in a softer tone of voice. Before when her patient was saying ‘he’ or ‘cat caretaker’ his voice was also soft.

“His appearance?” The therapist questioned him.

“He is shorter than me. He has short teal hair and blue eyes. He wore an all-black outfit and his skin is pale however not the unhealthy type of paleness. He had a stone like expression on his face.” Dimitri replied and he left out mentioning Byleth having a delicate yet handsome face.

“How did you feel when hearing the man making a scene in the cafe?” The therapist changing the topic and Dimitri has a frown on his lips.

“Angry of course. I did not exit the cat room until he was gone.” Dimitri informed her and recalling the words spoken made him tightly clench his fists.

“Why?” The therapist asked although she can guess the reason why he did not go out.

“Otherwise I would have beaten that man.” Dimitri stated firmly and slowly unclenching his fists.

“You made a wise choice, Dimitri. Well our session is nearly over. By the way did Byleth say what his last name is?” The therapist asked calmly and Dimitri lets out a low sigh.

“No.” Dimitri said simply and he did not mention that he only knew Byleth’s name because of the name badge. Not to mention he did not say his own last name to Byleth because four years ago his name had been wide-spread despite being only fourteen at the time.

‘I wonder if there will be more people at the cat cafe? Hopefully no one else causes any issue there.’ Dimitri thought and he plans to head to the garreg mach cat cafe. He is looking forward to seeing the cats along with Byleth.  
-  
“I suppose I can lower the age to seventeen.” Rhea commented calmly and her arms crossed. “However if anything unpleasant happens to the cats such as rough petting than it will be back to eighteen years or older again.”

Annette lets out a happy squeal along with doing a little jump out of excitement.

“Oh, Thank you so much you won’t regret it.” Annette said cheerfully before entering the cat room and closing the door behind herself. Rhea lets out a soft sigh before walking back to her office while hoping she won’t regret this choice.

“Hello! I’m here to play with the cute cutes. My best friend Mercedes mentioned about a new cat cafe, but sadly she is super busy and won’t be able to come here until the weekend. Oh, my name is Annette.” Annette’s voice was a bit loud, fast, and full of joy. The four cats and one kitten looking very startled. Byleth was also startled along with feeling like his mind is spinning, but his stony expression did not give him away.

“You are frightening the cats.” Byleth informed her and he handed her the booklet with information about the cats along with pointing at the sofa. He plans to re-create the booklet in the near future and having each page cut into a cat shape along with a new photo of each feline. It was all be hand-written.

“Ah, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to..” Annette apologized, cheeks burning, and she sits down on the sofa. Byleth nods his head and he grabs a little pack of cat treats. He felt it wouldn’t be a good idea to hand to her the big box of cat treats. If the small pack of cat treats spilled it wouldn’t cause a big mess. Annette started crying after reading about the felines. Byleth walks away and from the table grabbed a box of tissues to give to the crying girl.

“Thank you. The poor cats suffered a whole lot and I feel really bad about frightening them by being so loud. I just well just can’t help it at times.” Annette’s voice breaking up, sniffling, and using several tissues.

“They are happy and one day will find their forever home. You can give the five cats a cat treat. The kitten Princeling is too young to have one.” Byleth slowly told her and after several minutes Annette fully calmed down.

“Okay. I will give the adorable cats a treat.” Annette commented while nodding her head and holding onto the small packet.

“Start with Winter first make certain to have the treat on the center of your palm along with having your hand close to his mouth so he can smell it. With the other cats you can place it on the carpet near each cat.” Byleth explained while placing Pirate down and then picking up Princeling so the kitten won’t even have a chance to swipe a cat treat.

Annette was successful on feeding Winter a cat treat, but then the pack spilled and she tried to put them back in a hurry which only made it worse.

“I will take care of it.” Byleth stated, he holds the kitten with one hand, and picks up the fallen cat treats. It was a good choice to not bring out the big box of cat treats.

“I’m really sorry about all this…Oh no will I not be able to enter the cat room until I’m eighteen. Thea gave me permission as long as the cats do not experience anything unpleasant. I know there are other cat cafes, but this one feels really special and I really do not want to wait a year.” Annette sounding close to tears and she felt four cat treats dropped onto her hand. “Huh?”

“The other cats are waiting for their treat.” Byleth explained and Annette uses her hand not holding the treats to rub her eyes. Annette successfully gives the other cats their treats and she smiles happily to herself. Byleth gently places Princeling down onto the carpet afterwards he pulls out his cell phone, sets a timer on his cell phone for six hours, and puts it back into his pocket.

Dimitri finally enters inside the cat room and he closes the door behind himself. He could clearly hear the girl while drinking and he decided against going in until she settled down. Honestly he wouldn’t be able to handle it as well as Byleth.

“The cats can be given another treat in six hours.” Byleth informed Dimitri and he hands him a cat teaser wand. Dimitri smiles at him before accepting the cat teaser wand and goes to sit on the sofa.

“I think I should play with the cats while on the carpet.” Annette commented before laying down with her stomach flat on the carpet and staring at Princess. Princess wobblily makes her towards the girl. Annette’s legs making kicking motions, but no sounds.

Dimitri looks away from the sight and he has no idea how to remind the girl that she is wearing a skirt with no shorts underneath. Byleth picks up Pirate and places him onto Dimitri’s lap before heading to the large storage room. He opens it up inside there are numerous cat related products along with other things and it took about a minute to find what he was looking for in the storage room.

Byleth grabs a large and rather heavy blanket. He walks out of the storage room and closes it. Afterwards he walks to Annette and drops the heavy blanket onto the girl. The blanket covering Annette’s back and all the way past her shoes by a few feet.

“Huh? Oh now was I kicking my legs? Mother suggested I should wear pants, but I really wanted to wear my cat patterned skirt.” Annette groans and her cheeks flushed, but then Princess licks her finger and she nearly squealed.

“Wear shorts underneath or black tights.” Byleth suggested before walking towards Dimitri, he picks up Princeling, and places him a few inches away from Pirate. Annette makes a sound of agreement and the heavy blanket kept her in place. Tabby and Midnight are taking a nap together while Winter is roaming around.

“Oh this blanket reminds me of the blanket that mother puts on me at times.” Annette commented while carefully petting Princess and smiling to herself.

“Winter want to be by Pirate and Princeling?” Byleth asked the blind cat and he received a meow. He picks up Winter, walks over to the sofa, and places him on the other side of Pirate. “When there is no one visiting the three of them like to be together.”

“Like a family?” Dimitri asked him and Byleth shakes his head. “Oh?”

“They are a family. Most of the time when napping Princeling is in the middle with Winter on one side and Pirate on the other side.” Byleth explained and he glances at the two cats napping. “Midnight and Tabby have been napping together more often. Princess tends to nap by herself, but seems happy.”

After speaking Byleth walks away heading towards the desk planning to make a sign that will be placed on the door outside of the cat door. Dimitri smiled to himself while looking at Byleth pulling out a sheet of paper, markers, and sitting down.

“Princess is really adorable and I really wish I could adopt her, but I know mother won’t agree and I’m really clumsy.” Annette said sadly while lightly giving Princess more pets. “I take pills the Doctor prescribed to me, but I don’t think they work and ah sometimes I forget to take them.”

“Set a reminder on your cell phone and have it remind you daily about taking your pills.” Byleth stated simply and he goes back in order to finish up the sign.

“Hmmm that is a good idea. Thank you. I have to make sure to do that, Byleth.” Annette told him and she uses her other hand to take out her cell phone to do that before she forgets the good idea. Dimitri had a strong feeling there was something going on with the girl and this information of prescribed pills from the Doctor proves it although he does not know exactly what type of pills the Doctor prescribed her it would be rude to pry, but he has a few guesses.

“Next year when I turn eighteen I can move in with Mercedes. She is working and studying a lot. Her dream is to become a Doctor. I’m certain she will become an amazing Doctor.” Annette’s voice was not loud nor quiet and she sounds a bit sleepy. “I do not know what I want to be in life. I have so many different ideas and almost always constantly changing.”

Annette lets out a yawn and she falls asleep feeling very comfortable along with safe. Princess curls up close by the girl and takes a nap.

“Byleth I do not believe I would be able to handle the situation as well as you.” Dimitri commented calmly and glancing at the older man sitting at the desk.

“What situation?” Byleth asked while getting up, holding the sign, and walking towards Dimitri. He does not want to wake up the sleeping girl. She had spent a lot of energy and should sleep to make up for it.

“With the girl.” Dimitri answered and he notices the sign in delicate hand writing. The writing on the sign was ‘Be mindful of the volume of your voice for the cats will be startled and the cats are unable to eat cat treats if such an event occurs more than once a day’. Numerous simple little drawing of sleeping cats and a few drawings of cats looking startled.

‘How cute.’ Dimitri briefly thought and he shakes his head. ‘The drawing of the cats are cute not like I was thinking Byleth is cute….Yes the only cute things are the cats on the sign.’

“The cats are okay. They enjoyed the treats and Princess is napping by her. All of Princess’s previous owners have been men and each time abandoned by them.” Byleth explained and he goes to put the sign on the front of the cat door. Dimitri smiles to himself while moving his hand in a pattern petting Pirate then Winter and Princeling. It was only a few minutes before Byleth returned inside of the cat room. Annette softly snoring in her sleep.

“Byleth I won’t be able to visit daily. I’m sorry if this is sudden, but may I please have your number. It is selfish of me, but I really would like to see how the felines are when I’m not around.” Dimitri had gathered up all of his courage to make this request and hoping he won’t be rejected by him. It would be even worse if Byleth found him to be creepy or deciding to completely ignore him in the future. 

Tomorrow Dimitri has an appointment with his psychologist which always leaves him feeling completely drained and having no desire to go anywhere expect back to his house. He has not referred to that house as being a home ever since that tragic event leaving him the lone survivor.

Byleth blinked his eyes, he pulled out his cell phone, and holds his hand out that is not holding the cell phone. Dimitri was confused for a moment, but after a few moments pulled out his cell phone in-put his passcode and handed it over to Byleth. Byleth in-put his cell phone number into Dimitri’s cell phone and labeled the contact Byleth Eisner. He puts Dimitri’s number into his cell phone and labeled the contact Dimitri. Afterwards he returns the cell phone back to the younger man.

“How do you say your last name?” Dimitri asked him and Byleth puts his cell phone back into his pocket.

“Eisner.” Byleth answered while looking into Dimitri’s eyes. “Byleth Eisner.”

‘First time he has spoken his own name.’ Dimitri thought while looking at Byleth. ‘I wonder if he has other expressions. I bet if he would smile it would be a mesmerizing sight.’

“Hello, Byleth. How is everything going?” Rhea asked after entering the cat room.

“Fine.” Byleth replied simply and he walks towards her.

“I hope the girl wasn’t any trouble. I couldn’t find it in myself to reject her request to play with the cats. Do you think she can keep visiting the cat room or wait until next year when she turns eighteen.” Rhea said gently to him.

“Princess would be sad if she is unable to see Annette for an entire year.” Byleth stated and his eyes glancing at Princess happily napping by the girl.

“Well then I’ll trust your judgement, Byleth.” Rhea commented softly before leaving the cat room.

“Who was she?” Dimitri couldn’t help asking and to be honest he felt a bit uncomfortable with the way the woman was looking at Byleth. Perhaps the woman always looks at others with a soft, gentle, and tender expression. 

“My boss and she owns this place. Her name is Rhea.” Byleth informed him and he sits down on the sofa. “Winter really loves the balls that make sounds when it rolls. Pirate likes to carry the squishy balls in his mouth while Princeling tends to get his claws stuck on them.”

“What toys do Midnight, Princess, and Tabby enjoy?” Dimitri asked him and Byleth made a very soft humming sound.

“Midnight enjoys the mouse shaped toys the best. Tabby loves the toys that make a little bit of sound. Princess is fond of toys which do not move so she doesn’t have to go after them.” Byleth told him and he silently debates whether to get up to drink some water from his water bottle or stay on the sofa with Dimitri and the three felines. Princeling started crying in his sleep.

“What is wrong with the kitten?” Dimitri asked in a worried tone of voice and no idea what to do.

“Nightmares.” Byleth said simply and he quickly holds the kitten close to him with both hands. Winter looking in the direction of the cries coming from the kitten. Pirate staring at Byleth and Princeling.

“Hush, little kitten. Don’t say a word, mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don’t sing, mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama’s gonna buy you a looking glass.” Byleth whispered, the kitten cries becoming less, and less. “And if that looking glass gets broke, mama’s gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat get cross, mama’s gonna buy you a rocking horse. If that rocking horse turns over, mama’s gonna buy you a dog named Rover.”

Dimitri was listening almost holding his breath for he does not want to interrupt Byleth’s singing to the kitten and had no idea that Byleth’s voice could sound so….gentle, tender, and he silently hopes to hear Byleth singing more.

“And if that dog named Rover won’t bark, Mama’s gonna buy you a horse and a cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you’ll still be the sweetest little kitten in town.” Byleth finishes and he gives Princeling a little kiss on the cheek before placing the kitten by Winter. Dimitri swallows and mentally trying to calm his racing heart.

“Why do you say mama not papa?” Dimitri asked after a few minutes and Byleth stared at him.

“You don’t remember? Princeling had lost his mama and siblings. He was the only one surviving the tragic event. It would not make sense to say papa. I changed baby to kitten for Princeling is a kitten not a baby.” Byleth informed him and Dimitri slowly nods his head. “I sing this when I notice Princeling having a nightmare. Normally I do not pick him up instead letting him be surrounded by Pirate and Winter.”

“Princeling is lucky to have you singing to him.” Dimitri muttered and Byleth blinked his eyes at him. 

“Lucky? There are others who are better at singing.” Byleth told him and Dimitri lets out a chuckle.

“Your singing is perfect, Byleth.” Dimitri stated calmly and Byleth decides to get up to drink some water from his water bottle not giving Dimitri a single glance.

‘No change in expression, but I think Byleth perhaps felt a bit shy? I was telling the truth and I did not expand by informing him that his singing is incredibly beautiful. I wonder if his cheeks might have turned a bit pink?’ Dimitri thought and watching as Byleth slowly gulped down the water from the water bottle. Annette wakes up from her nap, stretching her arms, and gives Princess a kiss on the top of her head.

“I had such nice dreams. Oh, I dreamt that my mother was singing hush little baby…although for some reason she singed kitten instead of baby.” Annette commented as she moved the heavy blanket and stood up. “It has been years since my mother sung that to me. I will make certain to come visit again. I should be heading back home and everything. Thank you for putting up with me and sorry for causing trouble. Oh and thank you for not yelling at me even though I would deserve it, Byleth.”

“There was no trouble, Annette. Yelling does not solve anything.” Byleth said to her and he sets down his water bottle so he can fold the blanket up. Later will have to make certain to have it washed, dried, and re-put into the storage room.

“If only more people would think like that, Byleth. Well see you later I’ll make sure to come back and I promise next time I will make sure to not startle the lovely kitty cats.” Annette promised and a bright smile on her lips. Byleth nods his head and then he notices Annette’s skirt. A knee-length black skirt having a pattern of a fluffy white cat with green eyes.

“Where did you buy the cat skirt?” Byleth asked her and Annette giggles to herself.

“Well my mother gave it to me for my birthday last year. I try my best to take good care of it for it is my favorite skirt. See you and the wonderful cats next time, Byleth.” Annette answered happily and she leaves the cat room while humming to herself.

“You want to buy a cat skirt?” Dimitri asked jokingly while looking at Byleth.

“Yes.” Byleth answered in an emotionless voice and Dimitri smiles at him thinking that Byleth is playing around with him.

“I bet you would look cute in it, Byleth.” Dimitri said teasingly and he felt a bit of regret for Byleth raced out the cat room. Perhaps he went a bit too far, but….to be honest he wasn’t lying when he said that Byleth would look cute. Byleth is slender, not tall nor short, and he pinches his cheeks harshly to stop his train of thought.

“Oh what is wrong, Byleth? Your cheeks look like a bit flushed.” Flayn said with concern in her voice, but she was ignored and watched as Byleth hurried into the men’s room.

Byleth turns on the cold water, cups his hands, and starts splashing his burning cheeks. Afterwards thoroughly drying his face and he takes out his cell phone to send a quick text message to his father before heading back to the cat room.  
-  
Jeralt started coughing after seeing the text message from his kid. A simple text of 'I want to buy a cat skirt to wear'…. He wondered what brought it on, but then thought about how his kid very faintly smiles when talking about the cats.

Jeralt thought for several moments before replying back with ‘Okay kid, but no wearing it outside until the weather is warmer’. He feels grateful that his child took after his wife otherwise the sight would be difficult to look at if Byleth had his built, but still he would accept it after all most of all he wants his kid to be happy.

‘It was a wise choice teaching my son self-defense, combat, and weaponry starting from a very early age.’ Jeralt thought and he stares down at his cell phone waiting for a reply back.   
-  
“I won’t be able to wear it outside until the weather warms up. I can send you a photo once I buy a cat skirt.” Byleth informed him and Dimitri smiles in amusement at him.

“Well I look forward to it, Byleth.” Dimitri commented simply and he moves up from the sofa in order to stretch. “Although anyone who wears a skirt must be careful especially if the skirt is short.”

“I’m careful, Dimitri.” Byleth stated flatly and he picks up various cat toys to hand over to Dimitri so the younger man can toss them around for the cats to play with…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying (^_^)/* and comments really help to motivate me to keep on going onward. Thank you so much for the comments so far (^_^)
> 
> What do you all think of Byleth and Dimitri?


	4. Chapter 4

“Make sure to try them on before buying.” Jeralt reminded his son and Byleth nods his head before heading to the men’s dressing room with three different skirts with cat patterns on them. He crosses his arms, lets out a little hum, and waiting outside the dressing room.

“So are you going to show me how it looks or leave it as a surprise when we get home?” Jeralt asked calmly outside the dressing room.

“I want Dimitri to see before anyone else.” Byleth informed him while putting on the skirt.

“Oh why do you want this Dimitri to be the first one to see?” Jeralt asked in a curious tone of voice.

“He said I would like cute in it. I plan to send him a photo although he might take back his words.” Byleth replied while looking into the mirror.

“Hey wait was it because of this Dimitri that you want to buy cat skirts?” Jeralt asked slowly and oh if Dimitri had pressured his son into wearing a skirt he will punch that guy.

“No.” Byleth answered and he tries on the next skirt. “I wanted to after seeing a girl wearing a cat skirt.”

“Well as long as it was your own idea, kid.” Jeralt commented calmly and it is good that no one pressured his kid. Although he is pretty certain that no one can honestly pressure his child into doing anything he does not want to do, but still can not rule out the possibility altogether.

Byleth tries on the last skirt, briefly turns around, and it looks like he will have to buy a different type of underwear otherwise it will show. He takes off the skirt, puts his pants back on, grabs the three skirts holding them under his left arm, and opened up the dressing room.

“Well then let’s go, son.” Jeralt said and then Byleth shakes his head. Before Byleth could explain a man shows up looking highly disgusted. 

“What kind of father allows his son to wear a skirt.” The man sneered and he briefly looks in disgust at Byleth. Jeralt stands in-front of Byleth and frowns at the man.

“A father who loves, cares, and respects the choice of his son. Now move out of the damn way.” Jeralt stated firmly and Byleth moves from behind his father. The man gritted his teeth, balled up his fist, and moved it towards Jeralt’s face. The fist was smoothly caught and tightly grabbed by Byleth. Nails digging into the man’s skin.

“Fuck. Ouch. Let go. Damnit.” The man groaned and tried to move his fist, but it was in vain.

“Well consider yourself lucky that my son did not kneel you in the groin otherwise that part won’t be the same again. Byleth let him go.” Jeralt said calmly and Byleth released the man’s fist. Byleth and Jeralt left behind the swearing man. 

“If you had let him punch me then I could have beaten him up in the name of self-defense and thoroughly taught him a lesson.” Jeralt said in a whisper to his son. Although it was heart-warming that his child did not want him to suffer a punch in the face thus grabbing the in-coming fist. There was barely a hint of any emotion on his kid’s face, but there was a little bit of fury in Byleth’s blue eyes.

“I need to buy new underwear. One of the skirts I have would show when wearing it.” Byleth informed his father and Jeralt lets out a bit of laughter along with saying ‘Okay, kid’.  
-  
Dimitri slowly traveled back to his house after finishing his session with the psychologist as always it was draining in various ways. The dosage for his sleeping pills have been increased and depending on the result might change to a different kind of sleeping pill.

“As always only me.” Dimitri mutters to himself as he unlocks the door and enters inside of the house. He lets out a sigh, closing the door behind him, and locking it. He is not in the mood to eat anything and it is not like he can taste the food. Ever since that tragic event he lost his sense of taste and the psychologist linked his ageusia to his survivor guilt. Possibly if he recovers then perhaps might regain his sense of taste.

“As if I won’t ever feel guilty about living while everyone else died.” Dimitri whispers quietly and he lays down on his sofa. He improved from when he was fourteen years old crying, hurting himself physically in various ways, and wanting to die. 

Dimitri pulls out his cell phone, turns it back on, and he figured no one has texted or called him after all what few friends he has know the day in which he goes to his psychologist. He was surprised that he received a text from Byleth about two hours ago. Perhaps the older man had sent photos of the cats?

He clicked on the message and he felt very stunned. It appears like Byleth was not joking about wearing a cat skirt after all.

The first photo Byleth is wearing an ankle length black skirt with a pattern of fluffy orange cats and wearing a long sleeve black shirt. Dimitri lets out a little chuckle of amusement and those cats look an awful like Garfield.

The second photo Byleth is wearing a knee length black skirt with a pattern of little kittens and wearing a long sleeve black shirt.

The third photo Byleth is wearing a long sleeve black shirt. This time wearing a black skirt with a pattern of rainbow cats and it goes up quite a few inches above his knees.

Dimitri had to put down his cell phone and firmly pinch his cheeks. The first and second photo were really cute, but the third photo was rather sexy. Each photo Byleth still has the same stony expression and it appears Byleth is truly careful for he did not see any sign of underwear showing despite the shortness of the skirt well Byleth was standing not like he was sitting or laying down.

‘Calm down.’ Dimitri thought and he re-looks at his cell phone after a moment he reputs in his passcode. Who could have ever guessed that under those pants that Byleth has really good looking legs, delicate looking ankles, and small feet.  
-  
“You have been pacing for more than two hours, kid.” Jeralt commented while looking at his son pacing all over the place while holding the cell phone. “I’m certain in a while he will respond okay.”

Byleth was about to put his cell phone into his pocket, but then it made a sound and quickly looked at it. Jeralt notices a very light amount of pink on his child’s cheeks and a very faint little smile.

“I’m assuming that Dimitri finally texted back? So what did he text? You look awfully happy, kid.” Jeralt said teasingly and Byleth ignored him while texting back afterwards putting his cell phone into his pocket.

“I’m going to wash my face.” Byleth said simply before leaving the room and he did not inform his father that Dimitri texted back with a ‘You look really cute’. He texted back ‘Thank you’ to Dimitri. His cheeks feel warm, a funny feeling in his stomach, and unable to describe this odd sensation occurring to him.  
-  
Dimitri was about to text ‘Just joking’ for he was worried about possibly freaking Byleth out at least he did not text ‘You looked sexy’. However before he could type the ‘Just joking’ he had received a ‘Thank you’ from Byleth. He places his cell phone back, lets out a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes.

He has not known Byleth for a long time, but somehow Byleth already feels special to him. Is it okay for someone like him to accept this warm and cozy feeling? At random times he recalls the warmth of Byleth’s hand around his wrist and tugging him in to enter garreg mach cat cafe.

‘Is it okay to keep a hold of this feeling?’ Dimitri wondered and he lightly bites down on his lips. ‘What if I ruin everything? What if Byleth comes to hate me?’

He does not want to share this information with his friends about this strange warm feeling he has been experiencing since meeting Byleth. A ding sounded from his phone and he opens his eyes it is from Byleth the message is ‘Do you want to wear a cat skirt’. Dimitri lets out a chuckle and smiles before sending ‘No, I would not look good wearing a cat skirt’ to Byleth.

‘I’m a selfish man…I will keep a hold of this feeling until Byleth drives me away.’ Dimitri thought and he received a text message of ‘Okay’ from Byleth. Dimitri silently hopes that those who had been killed in that tragic event might forgive him for having this ray of light in his life.  
-  
“Hey, Felix. I heard from Mercedes about a new cat cafe and I was hoping that you could come with me tomorrow morning.” Sylvain commented calmly while grinning and having his arm around Felix’s shoulder.

“If the purpose is for you to flirt with girls then I refuse to go with you.” Felix stated firmly and shoves Sylvain’s arm.

“Ouch, I’m so hurt. I promise I won’t flirt with any girls so come with me. It would be lonely going all by myself.” Sylvain told him and showed him a puppy dog expression. “Come on, Felix.”

“Fine. However if you start to flirt with a girl. I’m ditching you, Sylvain.” Felix informed him and his arms are crossed. “I won't be like Ingrid who helps your sorry ass out of those types of messy situations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying (^_^)/ and thank you so much for your comments (^_^)/* which makes me feel very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow that girl looks cute.” Sylvain commented in a low whisper to Felix.

“I warned you.” Felix snapped angrily and he was about to get up to leave, but his wrist was grabbed by Sylvain.

“I didn’t flirt with her. Not to mention her older brother is the one doing the drinks and cooking the food.” Sylvain said in a low voice and Felix shakes off Sylvain’s hand before sitting back down. “Our tea and snacks should be arriving soon, Felix.”

“I will leave the next time you mention anything about girls.” Felix warned him and Sylvain lets out a little bit of laughter.

“I wonder if the cat caretaker is a girl or a guy.” Sylvain wonders out loud and Felix glares at him.

“The main cat caretaker is Byleth and as far as I know a guy.” Flayn commented cheerfully and she sets the tea in-front of them. “I will be back with your snacks.”  
-  
Byleth walks out of the cat room to grab some fresh water for the felines and he was focused on heading towards the kitchen, but then someone calls out his name.

“Hey, Byleth. I was wondering if you are a guy. Flayn had said as far as she knows you are a guy.” Sylvain commented calmly, but then he was smacked hard on the back of his head by Felix. “Ouch that really hurts, Felix. What if I become dumb?”

“You are going to get us banned.” Felix said in-between his teeth and he was only able to enjoyed half of his tea which was surprisingly excellent. “You are already dumb, Sylvain.”

“You are in my way.” Byleth stated flatly and he walks around Sylvain.

“I have to say you are cute, Byleth. No offense had been meant just curious.” Sylvain informed Byleth and he started to reach out to grab Byleth’s wrist.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Sit back at the table. I have your snacks.” Flayn stated firmly and they sat back down at the table. Felix was very tempted to leave, but he has not finished his tea yet and those snacks actually smells delicious. Byleth came out of the kitchen carrying a five gallon water bottle using both of his arms to carry it. He sets it down by the cat room. Sylvain and Felix were eating the delicious snacks. Then at the door at the front of the door slams open catching everyone’s attention. 

“I’m here to rob this place!” A man holding a blood-stained knife loudly declared. Byleth was already walking quickly forward towards the man ever since the door slammed open. There was no expression on Byleth’s face.

Byleth quickly disarms the man and he firmly kicks the man’s knees bringing him to his knees on the floor. Afterwards forced him to lay flat on his stomach on the floor and then he forces the man’s arms behind his back. Byleth’s knee roughly pushing the center of the man’s back. 

“Fuck! Damn! You are going to break my arms!” The man loudly swore and groaning in pain.

“I should break your arms then you will be unable to use a knife and try to rob until the bones heal. Amputation would permanently solve the issue.” Byleth stated coldly, he applies more pressure, and the man becoming unable to speak due to the extreme pain. Byleth speaking without a hint of an emotion in detail about the costs of prosthetic arms. Flayn called the police and soon an officer will arrive on the scene. Sylvain and Felix were a bit shocked at the extremely quick actions of Byleth not to mention the fact that Byleth was talking about costs of prosthetic arms.

“Using a knife to perform an amputation would be slow and painful. A person can die if they lose half to two-thirds of their blood.” Byleth informed in a flat voice and the man was sweating.

“Ah good thing I didn’t grab his wrist.” Sylvain muttered quietly, but he was heard clearly by Felix.

“He would have kicked your ass.” Felix stated while looking at Byleth and he really wants to have a match with him. “I wonder if he will agree to fight me.”

“When will the police arrive.” The man whimpered and he was regretting attempting to rob this place. He thought it would be easy since it just a cat cafe, but fuck before anything could happen he was caught and being tormented by this ashen demon. He had used fake blood on his knife to make himself appear frightening, but no this demon was unafraid.

“Great job, Byleth! You do not look like your old man, but you certainly can pin a criminal down like him.” Alois praised while putting hand-cuffs on the man being held down by Byleth. Byleth releases the man, stands up, and Flayn hands to him wipes to clean his hands. Alois takes the crying man away into his custody and the man sobbing ‘Thank god I’m away from that ashen demon’.

“I was born a boy in this life.” Byleth stated simply before walking away. He opened the door to the cat door, lifts up the water, walks in, puts it down, and closes the door.

“What does he mean by in this life?” Sylvain mutters in confusion and then he shrugs his shoulders. “I guess he believes in reincarnation.”

Felix silently plotting on how to get this cat caretaker to agree to a fight or perhaps provoke him.

“You will not have to pay for the tea and snacks. I hope this event does not have a negative impact on the two of you.” Flayn said softly and her eyes looking down.  
-  
Byleth sits down on the sofa after refreshing the cat’s water. All of the felines enjoying the water and he takes out his cell phone to send out a text message to Dimitri. A simple message ‘Everyone is okay. I handled it.’ to Dimitri. He places his cell phone to the right side of himself.

Since he was very little he has had re-occurring dreams. Dreams of himself being a girl with teal hair and the hair slowly turning mint green in color along with eyes changing color. Dreams of himself having both lower parts, hair teal, and then slowly the hair changing to become mint green along with eyes changing color. From teal to mint green hair. Eyes changing color. None of the forms ever speak, simply blankly staring forward, and a hand over the heart. 

He has had dreams of battles, fighting, and a bored looking girl with green hair sitting on a old looking throne. Byleth has several drawing notebooks filled with drawings of what he see’s in his dreams.

“Are you okay?” Dimitri asked slowly and Byleth looks up with a bit of confusion in his eyes. “You didn’t text back to me. Sylvain and Felix are my friends…Sylvain mentioned what happened here in his text message to me.”

“I’m okay, Dimitri.” Byleth replied and he hears Dimitri sighing with relief.

“That is good.” Dimitri mutters and then puts his hands onto Byleth’s shoulder. “What you did was reckless. What if you were stabbed, Byleth?”

“I would live.” Byleth commented and Dimitri lets out a small laugh.

“Depending on the location of being stabbed can cause instant death. What if you were stabbed in the heart?” Dimitri’s voice sounding serious and staring directly into Byleth’s eyes. “Take more value in your life.”

Byleth nods his head, places his hands-on top of Dimitri’s hands, and gives them a little bit of a squeeze. Dimitri’s cheeks start turning a bit pink and he quickly moves his hands away. Sylvain and Felix walk into the cat room. Byleth stands up, hands the cat booklet over to them, and starts taking out a few cat teaser wands to hand out.

“I want to challenge you to a duel, Byleth.” Felix declared while holding Midnight in his arms and looking at Byleth with a determined look.

“No.” Byleth replied simply and he hands a box of cat treats to Dimitri. “You can give the cats a treat. Princeling has to be a bit older.”

“I will drop the cat if you refuse me.” Felix threatened and Sylvain lets out a sigh while moving the cat teaser wand in-front of Princess. Pirate, Princeling, and Winter are taking a nap together. Tabby watching with a bored look in her eyes.

“You are holding Midnight and I’m working right now.” Byleth informed Felix in a dull tone of voice. He decided against kicking the back of Felix’s legs for Felix is one of Dimitri’s friends not to mention not willing to risk the safety of Midnight.

“Felix. Why do you want to fight Byleth?” Dimitri’s tone of voice sounding a bit annoyed and his arms crossed.

“Well boar it is because I saw his moves.” Felix answered, arms crossed, and snorted. “I want to experience it first-hand.”

“Ah, Felix. Why do you always want to fight.” Sylvain groaned and he received a glare from Felix.

“Why do you always want to flirt?” Felix asked simply and Sylvain rolled his eyes at him.

“Byleth…You can ignore Felix’s challenge.” Dimitri informed Byleth and lets out a sigh. “Felix has always been this way.”

“I will accept the duel after work. The loser of the duel would have to wear a cat skirt for an entire day. The skirt can be bought at a near by store.” Byleth commented after a few minutes and there was pure silence expect for a bit of meowing from the cats.

“Why the hell would the loser have to wear a damn skirt?” Felix questioned and a deep frown on his lips.

“If you do not accept the terms then there will be no duel.” Byleth stated and he takes Midnight from Felix’s arms. “My father has the condition that the losers wears a skirt whenever he is challenged to a duel.”

Felix storms off and Sylvain lets out a sigh before following after him.

“Sounds quite interesting.” Dimitri commented calmly and Byleth shrugs his shoulders.

“My father told me that he does that so he will not be bothered by a lot of requests. I do not understand how someone can be put off by the chance of wearing a skirt if they lose.” Byleth told him and he closes the cat door. “It is not like one has to be naked if they lose just wear a skirt.”

"Well for some people wearing a skirt is rather frightening." Dimitri said in a low tone of voice and he lets out a sigh. "Byleth do you think you can perhaps change it to the loser declaring to the winner....that the winner is the best."

"Sure." Byleth agreed and Dimitri smiles at him.  
-  
“Calm down, Felix.” Sylvain said in a comforting voice and standing a few feet away from Felix.

“Fuck off.” Felix snapped and his teeth clenched.

“No one denies that you are not a man. Men can also wear skirts.” Sylvain commented and he avoids a kick from Felix. “I am willing to prove a point by buying a skirt and wearing it. I’ll even wear a pink one. I’m very secure in my manhood. You should be secured in it too especially after….having a complete sur-”

“Shut up.” Felix said in a flat voice and Sylvain smiles at him. “If you wear a skirt the sight might blind me.”

“Ouch that really hurts, Felix.” Sylvain said in a fake ‘I’m so hurt’ and puts an arm around Felix’s shoulders. “I really should wear a skirt to irritate you in fact make it a mini skirt. I do not think my legs are too hairy.”

“The only good thing about my old man is that he is extremely rich.” Felix commented and he firmly pinches Sylvain’s arm. “I have seen your legs and they are not hairy.”

“Hey, Felix. I have been wondering if you can you know with your you know what.” Sylvain muttered and Felix rolled his eyes.

“Want me to put it inside your body so you can feel and experience that yes it is fully functional, Sylvain?” Felix asked in a mocking tone of voice. Sylvain starts coughing and cheeks burning. “By the way I had requested it to be bigger and longer than yours before under-going surgery.”

Sylvain felt like his mind has gone off line and Felix decided to grab Sylvain by the elbow to guide him after all does not want Sylvain to possibly be hit by a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have been enjoying....


End file.
